


Cold Feet

by kristsune



Series: Sex and Candy [37]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cody is ruthless with his cold feet, M/M, Multi, no one can convince me other wise, rex is a blanket hog, wolffe can't help but join in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Rex gets woken up by a cold Cody.





	Cold Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Another little ficlet vaguely inspired by [Jesse's](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) irl kitty Cody. I love these three so much.

Rex was awakened by the blankets getting tugged, cold air slipping underneath. Wolffe was already in bed. He knew who the culprit was.

“Knock it off, Codes.” At least, that’s what Rex thought he said, it was mostly sleep mumbled, but he was pretty sure Cody got the point. 

“I wouldn’t have to try and take them from you, if you didn’t cocoon yourself in literally  _ all _ of the blankets.”

“I didn’t take all of the-” Rex didn’t get to finish that sentence due to the loud, undignified yelp he gave when Cody stuck his icicles for feet in between his thighs. He tried to squirm away, but Wolffe was an unmovable wall on his other side. 

Wolffe picked up on what was happening pretty quick, and wrapped his arms around Rex to hold him still. Cody added his cold hands into the mix, and started to tickle Rex. 

Rex would deny his loud shrieking until the day he died. But he couldn’t deny how much he loved hearing his lovers laughing with him.

Later, after they were all curled up together under the blankets with Cody tucked between the two of them, Rex decided Cody’s cold feet wasn’t the worst way to wake up. 


End file.
